10 piegamenti!
by Lilia Black
Summary: OneShot. Inspirado en la cancion con el mismo nombre, Sirius hace una reflexión de lo que ha hecho para absolverse de todo. No por arrepentimiento, sino para poder seguir haciendolo sin cargo de conciencia. Parte de los Canticos.


Título: 10 Piegamenti!

Autor: Lilia Black

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece. Así como no me pertenece la cancion de 10 piegamenti!

Notas: Este fic, aunque inspirado en una cancion, no es un song-fic. Y el fic no tiene mucho sentido. Si leen Cantico de soledad y siguen leyendo los One-shots que escrbire en el futuro en base a estos dos, empezará a agarrar sentido.

One-Shot

Sirius POV

10 Piegamenti!

Sirius POV

Lo sé, quiero sonar solemne, pero no lo logro. Quiero verme serio, pero no lo soy. Quiero muchas cosas que en realidad no quiero. Como de costumbre, vivo de falsedades y de cosas que no son, ni serán. De cosas que no tienen sentido.

Ustedes saben que de vez en cuando me pongo filosófico y me pongo a escribir lo que pienso y siento. Y hoy fue uno de esos días en que no quería saber nada del mundo, ni de nadie, y solo me hago nudos en mis sentimientos, por eso recurro a mi "confesión." Sí, me puse a pensar, a analizar lo que había hecho en los últimos… ¿años¿meses¿mi vida entera? Me puse a recorrer mi mente en busca de una respuesta que explique el por qué de esta telaraña en mi retorcido corazón, si es que aún tengo uno.

Hacía bastante que no visitaba mi cabeza, de hecho me di cuenta de que estaba atrasado con mi análisis de conciencia, en deuda con mi introspección. Y empezando a ponerme al día, descubrí que definitivamente he perdido el hábito de pedir las cosas "por favor." Pero es que lo que pido estoy ya acostumbrado a recibirlo¿no? Estoy acostumbrado a obtener lo que quiero. Pero ese fue el tema de mi cántico de soledad. ¿Lo leyeron? Fue el inicio de mis confesiones, donde intento justificarme e indultarme de mis faltas, no por arrepentimiento, sino para seguir haciéndolas.

Ese soy yo.

Pero estoy cansado y devastado por esta vida que no cambia, hecha de noches tardías y trenes tardíos… y ya que el peligro de obtener sexo donde estoy es bajo, no me queda más que quedarme quieto y seguir pensando, adentrándome en mi reflexión, y justo aquí en mi meditación, encuentro que en mi mente hay cosas que nunca creerán que pueden estar alojadas dentro de mi pensamiento, Como el amor –Porque estoy enamorado, no se los he mencionado. Tal vez en otra ocasión lo cuente– es algo que se puede pensar que en mi mente no tiene lugar. No tiene lugar como en el desierto no tiene lugar una flor. Pero lo siento cantar y gritar dentro de mí todos los días, lo siento ahora, lo sentí en la mañana, lo sentí anoche cuando estaba con Sarah, o era Sophie, o Sandra, o Sylvia… No importa su nombre, y no. No es ella a la que amo. Ella es otra de mis víctimas. ¿Suena demasiado dramático, no? Pero ella es otra de muchas, de las que no me importa su pasado, no me importa si han sido felices antes y estoy por arruinarles la vida, y no me importa si su pasado ha sido malo y estoy por hacerlo peor… ¿A quién le importa? Y yo sigo, sigo y sigo.

EL que levanta la voz e insiste está mal, el que decide ser arrogante pronto lo pagará. Y yo sigo, sigo y sigo y no me importa nada más. Esa es mi vida, ese soy yo.

Cambiaré para ser el mismo y seguiré teniendo miedo de tener miedo, y el amor seguirá cantando y gritando dentro de mí haciendo que todo lo demás signifique poco, que todo lo demás sea nada. Dejaré que los días sigan pasando como lo han hecho para esconder el miedo que siento dentro, sin culpar a los demás porque el culpable soy yo. Culpable de la tormenta de mi mar entre sentido y sensibilidad, culpable de mis enredos, culpable de mil y un cosas…. pero tal vez en realidad soy inocente.

Sí.

Soy inocente.

Estoy absuelto de mis errores. Porque al final no soy culpable de ser egoísta y estar mal. Y en eso estoy correcto, en eso estoy bien. No soy culpable de mi carácter, como no soy culpable de las circunstancias de mi pasado. No soy culpable de lo que hago, porque lo que hago lo hago por una razón.

NO tiene sentido nada de lo que escrito hoy¿verdad?

No hice ningún progreso.

Mi análisis no tiene sentido…

Pero logré lo que quería, llegar a la conclusión de que soy inocente. Lograr que mi confesión me absolviera de lo que he hecho para poder continuar¿no? Así que creo que tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

Porque al final…

No me importa.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.xx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Notas de autora:

Nah, yo e ke no tiene sentido y es demasiado corto, pero decidi hacer una serie de ONe-Shots en un solo punto de vista… me doy a entender? Pero prometo que este sera el unico k no tenga mucho sentido y k este tan pekeño.. mi plan es hacer una serie de one-shots que se entrelazen, pero k si solo lees uno, como kiera sea una historia completa.

Oh y el titulo no tiene nada k ver... es solo el titulo de la cancion...

Cada uno de los shots k toy escribiendo estan inspirados en algo.  
el primero es CANTICO DE SOLEDAD y esta inspirado en el final de las cronicas vampiricas "BLOOD CANTICLE" (Cantico de soledad en español, aunk creo que no se ha traducido al español ese libro… Es después del de Blackwood Farm) y este esta inspirado en la cacion 10 piegamenti! De tiziano ferro… Yo se ke nada k ver, pero esa cancion siempre me recordaba a sirius.. sooo… tenia k escribir algo…

Nos vemos en el siguiente Shot!


End file.
